The construction of a network of sliding contact conductor rails can lead to complex architectures that sometimes require a certain modularity to facilitate their installation and maintenance. Fixing two successive rail portions must, firstly, ensure a good electrical connection but also, secondly, maintain mechanical continuity at the sliding contact surface.
Currently, some assembly solutions involve screw fastening mechanisms placed on one or more different surfaces of the sliding contact surface. These fastening mechanisms may involve pins, possibly combined with a screw clamping mechanism or even crimping.
However, these assembly solutions may not only have the disadvantage of preventing any reversibility of the fastener but also may require the use of at least one tool to set up the mechanism for holding the assembly of the rail portions therebetween. Also, the separation of rail portions, for example in the context of disassembly, replacement or repair, is made more complex, even impossible without breaking them, with these holding mechanisms.
Moreover, the ends of these rail segments also have the disadvantage that one may be exposed to shocks during their transport or handling. The deformation of one of these ends then no longer allows the rail segment to have optimal sliding contact surfaces or to correctly perform an effective electrical connection.
This invention aims to overcome these disadvantages by proposing a reversible rail portion assembly device that does not require the use of a mounting tool while maintaining a sliding contact surface that offers free access.